The Essence of Dreams
by lloyd-forever
Summary: The town has been peaceful for awhile now. But, as jealousy rages through a boy's mind, body and soul, he becomes consumed by a tale of his own creation. A tale of magic and power. A tale that could thrust the world into chaos...for all of eternity.
1. Prologue: Jealousy

**A/N's: Hello there, Princess Tutu fans! This is my first Tutu fanfic but I'm sure it'll be decent. Let me know if you like it by reviewing. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.

* * *

**_The Essence of Dreams_**

Prologue: Jealousy

The boy sat in the library jealous with rage. He, too, was a descendant of Drosselmeyer. Why wasn't he the chosen one? Why couldn't the lovely girl with black hair and very sad eyes have fallen in love with him too? Why had that ignorant boy, of which he had discovered, gained so much more power than himself, who had been training with it for years. He soaked the quill in black ink, his glasses reflecting the angry flash of the lightning outdoors.

He, too, had the ability to write stories that could become reality. He could prove his abilities. He chuckled. No. He would prove his abilities. Then, the world would see, he could manipulate and form the stories of reality.

He began to write fiercely as his plot began... in real life and in his fiction. He would win everything... the girl, the glory and of course, the power. All could be his with a simple tale, spun from his imagination. A tale of a maiden's dream. So his tale began...

..._Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden. She happily guarded the 8 elemental crystals. Her dream was to keep the land in peace but one day a terrible storm hit and the maiden was killed. The people thought nothing of it, since they had lived in peace for so long. but little did they know, that the crystals had loved the maiden deeply and the spirits within them suffered great grief and sorrow. They rebelled and vanished, causing the peace to disappear and the land was thrown into chaos until a new maiden, could rise up, tame the spirits of the crystals and surrender their life to protecting the crystals... _

* * *

Ahiru slept in the rocking basket that Charon had made just for her on the cold and rainy days. Tonight, raged a terrible thunder storm. Fakir had to come and rescue her from the unsettling waves of the lake that the heavy wind was causing. Thunder roared and shook the house, only feeding the flames of the nightmare that raced through dear Duck's dreams.

_"Chaos...chaos is arising. Please! Save them! Save my dear suffering friends!" Duck saw a beautiful maiden, one of golden hair and beautiful violet eyes. But her eyes... they spoke of great chaos and sadness. "Save them... and then save yourself from the power that would be granted to you." Then, a dark figure, the silhouette of a knight on a horse perhaps, attacked her---_

Duck awoke with a squeeling quack filled with fear. Fakir heard her and raced to her side to comfort her. As he took the shivering duck into his arms, he felt that the atmosphere of the town that had been peaceful for quite awhile now, was once again changing.

* * *

**Review please, because if you like it, then I'll continue it! =) **


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

**A/N's: I have returned with the first official chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Same as in the prologue and is assumed for every chapter proceeding this one.

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes

The next morning bore a bright, clear sky and morning dew. There were barely any signs that a storm had passed through the town just the night before. It was another average morning. Fakir awoke, prepared for school, gave Ahiru a pat on the head and left.

He disliked these morning lately. He couldn't stand waking up to see everything the way it was supposed to be. Mytho and Rue had returned to the story and Ahiru returned to being a duck. Every morning he woke up knowing he wouldn't see her smiling soft face and adorable salmon colored hair. He woke up knowing that the story had ended though Ahiru was the only character who had not received her happy ending.

He still attended the Academy. Now that Mytho was gone, he was the top male student. Girls that used to fawn over Mytho, now joined the "Fakir Faction", and practically stalked him, from the time he arrived at school until the time that he left. He felt that they were incredibly annoying. He had no thoughts or opinions on the girls at the Academy. His thoughts were solely concentrated on returning Ahiru to her human form.

He could tell she wasn't satisfied with her ending. Every day after school, and even during the weekend, he would go to the dock and write Ahiru's story. But so far, nothing had occurred. Ahiru was still a duck. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong but nothing seemed to work. He figured that maybe it was because he only wanted her to be human again to satisfy his own selfish desires. Perhaps, Ahiru wanted to remain as a duck? He didn't know. He couldn't speak duck. If that was true, he wasn't sure why he continued to write her story but he did nonetheless, even with those thoughts in his mind. He couldn't help it. She just didn't seem as happy as she used to be, being a girl in the body of a duck.

Around lunch time, he rested under a great oak tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a little while under the cool shade of the tree as he thought of more ideas to write for his stories. A small breeze blew by, shuffling his dark green hair a little, without making it messy. Slowly, though, the breeze became a gale and then a monsoon. Fakir rolled over and cried out in surprise. The wind blew through the trees so roughly that Fakir could hear some of the branches cracking. The screams and wails of the girls of the Academy were carried by the monsoon.

_"The maiden...our maiden..."_ Fakir heard. It was a ghostly sound carried by the wind. He swore that as the monsoon came through, a foggy form of a girl floated by. She even appeared to be made of the wind. She floated passed Fakir's shocked form.

_"The maiden... where is the maiden..."_ she seemed to whisper. She floated by without even looking at him and when she disappeared, so did the monsoon. He laid there under the tree in complete shock. He stood and looked around to see that he was alone. He shook his head. He needed to stop going to bed so late.

* * *

Ahiru waddled towards the shore of the lake. She jumped in and began to swam as soon as she reached it. It'd been a long walk for her. Places took twice as long to get to while she was a duck. She was always happy to finally get to the cool lake to relax her feet, which were not made to walk on land for long periods of time.

She spent her time floating atop the surface of the lake or conversing with the other ducks. They thought she was odd. They couldn't understand the bond between a duck and a human, and sometimes avoided her because of it. They didn't want to put themselves or their families at risk of hunting and they didn't trust the human. A lot of the other ducks spoke about the next up coming migration or about mating season and their choice of mates. Ahiru always paid only half her attention to these conversations. She felt that these topics excluded her. She had no interest in mating and she had no intention on migrating either. None of the drakes were all that interested anyway. She was the odd one out; the ugly duckling.

She couldn't even begin to describe how badly she wanted to be a girl again. She knew that she was just a duck; she truly acknowledged that but she still had all the memories of being a girl. She was a girl in the form of a duck. She missed dancing, even though she was terrible at it. She missed being able to converse with Fakir. Still though, even as she dreamed to be a girl again, the fact was that she was a duck.

As the day went on, the time that Fakir would be coming to the lake was drawing closer. The other ducks slowly began to move away from the dock. Ahiru stayed near the dock, floating around. She was a little lonely at this time of day, not to mention bored. There wasn't much to do as a duck. It was all just chat, eat, sleep, float and--

A strong wind suddenly arose, making her quack in surprise as the lake waters became unsettled. She stayed on the surface as much as possible, until she saw something that forced her to freeze in fear. A girl made of wind slowly approached her. The winds calmed and seemed to only swirl around the girl. She stopped just before Ahiru.

_"You are... You are a girl, yes?"_ Ahiru just stared in shock. The wind girl giggled. _"Yes. You meet the requirements to be our maiden. Will you become our maiden?"_ Ahiru still continued to stare, unable to answer. She honestly had no idea what the wind girl spoke of. The girl keeled down. _"Poor little duck... you were born as a duck, but had the desire to be human. Then you became human, and returned to the form of a duck, against your own will because of someone you cared about. You truly are a good person..."_ Slowly, the wind girl began to vanish. _"Please, save us..."_. And with those final words, she was gone, leaving Ahiru terribly confused and frightened.

* * *

When Fakir returned to class, he was slightly confused and very concerned. Two new students suddenly transferred into the dance class, half way through the school year, half way through the day. Their dance teacher introduced them as Fakir watched them both with an observing stare.

"Please, welcome our two new students, Myune and Terrane! They will be joining us, starting now, in our dance classes. Would you two like to demonstrate?" They nodded and started to dance. But Fakir wasn't interested in their dancing abilities. He seemed more intrigued by their appearance.

The duo looked almost exactly like Mytho and Rue, but at the same time, looked completely different. Myune, the female dancer, had dark blue hair and dark purple eyes. She was quite slim and apparently quite good at pointe. Terrane, the male dancer, had dark green hair and hazel eyes with hints of green in them. They were a very odd couple. Fakir heard many comments about flowers and fresh breezy lakes, which he ignored, not understanding what any of them meant. It wasn't until the couple stopped dancing that he understood.

The whole class applauded them and they bowed as they approached the class to take their seats. As they passed Fakir, all he could smell was the scent of a field of flowers, and the shore of a lake.

"What the hell is going on here?" he muttered as the afternoon class began. He failed to notice Myune and Terrane's smirk towards him.

After classes, Fakir returned to the lake as usual. He took his seat on the dock after saying hello to Ahiru, and continued to write her story. Ahiru floated around during the time that Fakir was around, pleasantly enjoying his company. She noticed that sometimes while Fakir was writing, he seemed sad. She was never sure what about, but it was about something. Sometimes, he's write something, and stare at her for a few moments. When nothing happened, he would sigh, lay back in his chair, and look up at the sky.

"Quack!" Fakir looked down at Ahiru, who seemed to be trying to tell him something. She made odd gestures that he just couldn't understand, until a strong wind came through. Ahiru began to quack in a panic and Fakir wondered if she had seen the girl made of wind as well.

Then she reappeared before them once again.

The winds calmed and surrounded her form as she approached the two of them.

_"I am the spirit of the wind crystal. I am one of the eight crystals that keep this world in balance,"_ she told them as a strange mist began to surround the three of them.

"The eight crystals?" Fakir asked.

_"Yes. There are eight elemental crystals that keep this world in balance but only if they resonate with each other in harmony. We had a maiden, whom we loved deeply and she kept us in harmony with her love for us. But then, she passed away and now, the other crystal's are trying to wreak havoc. If no one stops them, then the world will be plunged into eternal chaos. Only the maiden can save us."_

"So, what does that have to do with us?" The girl looked solely at Ahiru.

_"You want to be a girl, yes? I'll return you to your human form, if you swear to become the maiden of the crystals."_

* * *

Alone in his private study, the boy began to laugh. Now, his story was truly beginning. He continued to write...

..._The kind and gentle spirit of the wind visited the duck and the knight and spoke of the crystals: wind, water, fire, earth, lightning, ice, light and darkness. And so, she told the duck, "I will turn you into a girl, if you become the new maiden, who guards peace and saves the world from everlasting chaos."_

_

* * *

**Please review! See you next time! =)**  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Mika

**A/N's: Sorry about the slow update on this one... but writing 7 stories at the same time (with 6 of them being fanfiction) Really drives you nuts. I'm going to focus on this until I run out of the chapters I've written ahead for another story... Then, it may be another slow update...in about two months. So for now, you're all good! Well, enjoy this chapter! Time to plan out the next one... **

* * *

Chapter 2: Mika

Fakir took this moment to put his foot down. He wasn't about to allow Ahiru to be used and thrown away by anyone ever again. Especially, not by some spirits who claimed to be the spirits of the crystals who held 'the peace of the world'. He wasn't going to buy it. The story was over. Drosselmeyer was gone and wouldn't dare challenge Fakir after he proved that he could overcome him.

"Ahiru is fine the way she is!" he exclaimed, even though he really did want her to be human again, he wanted her to return to her human form to be free; not to be captive to some ridiculous quest that wouldn't even end well on her part anyway. The wind girl frowned and Ahiru was unsure of what to choose.

She could be a human again and regain nearly everything that she had lost, except that she'd have to help the spirits. She figured it couldn't be that bad, right? Just retrieve a couple crystals and then done! But she was also concerned on the subject of where she belonged. Was it her place to remain as a duck? Did she even have the right to return to being a human girl? These questions held answers that Ahiru could not bring forth and she was unsure of whether anyone at all could answer them. Fakir turned to Ahiru.

"You don't have to do it, Ahiru. You're not obliged to save anyone." Ahiru thought about it until a very cool breeze rolled in. The duck shivered and the wind girl turned in sudden alarm.

_"Danger..._" she whispered. A blizzard abruptly came through and a large blue dog appeared from the bushes. With one bark the dog silenced the storm but Ahiru panicked. Fakir was frozen in a block of ice. She flew onto the dock and pecked at the ice in a desperate attempt to get him out. It was no use.

"_Ahiru, I'm warning you. You must make a choice now._" A silver crystal appeared before her. It was a pearl. The dog barked and charged. In the spur of the moment, where Ahiru's conflict over Fakir's life versus her own came into play, she dived for the pearl. The glow that radiated from it surrounded her as she felt her body grow and change. The next thing she knew, she was herself again, but in Princess Tutu's outfit. It seemed different though. Instead of being a bright white with some pink frills beneath the dress, it was just simply gray and dull. Suddenly, the wind girl surrounded her with her power.

"_You will use my power to fight. Use your instincts. They will teach you how to fight with the wind_." So, she did just that. She twirled on her toes and waved her arm at the dog. Wind blew the dog off balance and forced it back. The dog barked once before turning and running off.

* * *

Fakir awoke to see the face of a girl he knew. Yes, he knew her. Then he gaped at her. He sat up and grabbed her shoulders, not believing that she was actually before him. Then he grew angry and closed his eyes again.

"Ahiru... why would you fall for that spirits trap?" She smiled.

"Fakir, it's not a trap. Besides, I couldn't let you stay in that block of ice!" He shook his head and observed her. She was wearing his clothes and now had a pearl necklace. He guessed that the pearl was the crystal of the wind.

"_Just so you both know, my name is Leah and the ice spirit's name is Mika. We must capture her and return her to her crystal form._" Ahiru nodded.

"Okay. Fakir, let's go find Mika." He sighed and nodded as well. He couldn't believe what was going on, but he figured he'd have to investigate who was spinning this ridiculous tale. Then they heard screams from the outside. They opened the door to see that there was a raging blizzard and snow...was everywhere.

"_Mika is back..._" Ahiru heard Leah's voice speak quietly within her mind. Ahiru and Fakir looked at each other and nodded before running into the blizzard, as well as the snow covered streets. Everyone now appeared to had gone indoors to hide from the storm so, Ahiru was grateful that there was no else who get caught up in the fight... if she truly had no other choice but to fight. She felt even more gratitude when Mika appeared before them.

And she didn't have a clue about what to do.

"_Transform and you'll be able to use my power at will..._" Leah whispered in her mind. She nodded nervously as she lightly touched the pearl necklace that hung from her neck and instantly, she transformed back into her unusually gray outfit. Mika roared as a strong wind blew towards. Only then did Fakir and Ahiru realize how under dressed they were.

"Ahiru, use the wind to move the snow so that you can dance! Maybe you can portray your feelings to it that way!" Fakir shouted over the wind. Ahiru nodded. She began to spin on her toes, creating a mental image in her mind of the wind twirling with her, forcing the snow at her feet to be blown away. Sadly, her spins did not appeal to the ice spirit.

"_Imagine my power as a physical form and use it to tie Mika down._"

"A physical form?" Ahiru muttered to herself. What did wind look like? Suddenly, the icy winds grew stronger as Fakir shouted in surprise. She had to think quickly. In her mind, she tried to picture wind in the form of thick rope and as she danced, portrayed the direction of the wind, focusing it on tying down Mika.

"_Harmony... the harmony is gone... Why am I alone?_!" a voice raged the moment the wind began to tie the ice spirit down. Ahiru hesitated and broke her concentration in surprise. Then, Mika charged at her as she fell backwards, landing in a pile of snow.

"Ahiru!" Fakir tried to step in between the two until a dark blue blur passed by, causing him to trip and fall forwards.

"TSUNAMI WAVE!" a strong female voice shouted, forcing the ice spirit back as a wave of water surged from beneath the snow. "Get up and capture her immediately!" she shouted as Ahiru quickly pushed herself up. She focused again and quickly wrapped Mika up. Yet, the dog still struggled.

"Mika, please... You are not alone. Leah and I are here and we will help you regain the harmony that you once lost." Ahiru tried to portray her compassion and empathy, and only as Mika was tied, did the spirit seem to understand.

"You are the...maiden?"

"Yes." The spirit said no more but seemed to relax immediately. The spirit began to shrink until only a crystal remained. The snow stopped and seemed to quickly melt away, returning the town to normal. Ahiru picked up the crystal, unsure of what to do with it. The girl who saved her walked up to her and took the crystal before pushing it into the pearl necklace. Ahiru watched in amazement as the crystal became one with the necklace and light blue strips appeared on her outfit.

"Wow, thank you, Miss..." Ahiru observed her appearance in shock. "...Rue?!" The girl with dark blue hair seemed disgusted.

"My name is Myune, thank you very much..._maiden._ Though, you aren't much of one, are you now?" She said 'maiden' with such disdain in her voice that Fakir forced himself between Ahiru and her.

"Just who are you really?" he demanded."You joined my dance class earlier today and I'm beginning to sense that it's just a cover." Myune laughed.

"I am Myune, the spirit of sapphiric waters. You know..._maiden_, you only received that lapis lazuli of ice because of me. Just because it was your first time capturing a crystal doesn't excuse the horrendous job you did." Ahiru looked down at her feet as Myune continued. "Honestly, you must be one of the worst choices for our maiden; a duck who has yet to even grow her elegant swan feathers... not that I see them growing in anytime soon." Fakir's hands curled into fists..

"Give her a break! You change her into a human, then demand that she be good at this already?!"

"Hmph. Bold words from a failed..._writer._" Her words cut through Fakir's heart as she turned her back on the duo and walked away.

* * *

The boy was still happily spinning the tale he had formed. What excitement! What glory! He truly could do anything he wished. The step was done... now to continue the tale.

_...The spirit of the ice crystal, Mika, was then calmed and tamed by the new Maiden, the duck, who had been changed into a human girl. Yet, the spirit of the water crystal, Myune, approached the maiden and told her..._

_"You are ill chosen and ill prepared for the challenges that await you. There is no time to sit and be taught by others. You must stand and learn on your own... if you don't, your status as the Maiden shall not last very long and all will be lost... including your life."_

_

* * *

_

**Well isn't this becoming more and more mysterious... Who is the boy spinning the tale? Can Ahiru truly overcome the challenges ahead? And just who are the mysterious duo who appeared in Fakir's dance class? Now with Mika captured... will Ahiru be able to use the power of ice now? Only time will tell...with a new chapter of course! Till next time! L-F, OUT! **


	4. Chapter 3: Maiden

**A/N's: Alright. So I had this written for a few months now... but I apparently never updated it? Um... SO! Here it is! I have a bunch of chapters written so expect more to come! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Maiden

Ahiru awoke bright and early the next morning. She was in very good spirits. She was a girl again. What could she say? She could feel the wind through her hair and on her face. She could move to places much quicker as a human girl. And she could talk with other people! That was the best part, she thought; to be able to form relationships and make new friends.

She rushed tot he library, determined to learn more about whatever she had gotten herself into. Only three days before, she had returned to her human form after a mysterious encounter with the spirit of pearly winds and the spirit of lazulic ice. She had successfully returned the ice spirit to its lapis lazuli crystal form, but only with the help of Myune, the spirit of sapphiric waters.

She searched the aisles aimlessly with a lost and confused expression on her face. She really didn't know how to use the had always done all the researching. Her face grew a little warm as thought of him. He really had always been there to help her, hadn't he?

"Ahiru? What are you doing here?" She turned in surprise to see Fakir, standing directly behind her. She blushed.

"U-Uh, we-well, I was trying to find a book, but the shelves are all labeled funny and... and!" she waved her arms frantically before sighing. "I wanted to do some research because we're probably in a story right now. But, I don't really know how to use the library." She hung her head in defeat. Fakir sighed.

"I can see that. In that case, you didn't notice, you're in the languages section." Ahiru giggled nervously.

"Ah...oh." Fakir led her the right way and they walked into the fairy tales and fantasy section. Ahiru marveled at the numerous, colorful books before tripping over something.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise as she saw the floor approaching until a blur of a male's uniform stepped in between them. She froze when she found herself in Fakir's arms. She mumbled an apology, but it was so quiet he hadn't heard her.

"Clumsy idiot, you should watch your step," he told her as she flushed with embarrassment and stepped back. He chuckled then, amused at the fact that no matter what form she seemed to be in,she would always, and forever be the clumsy girl who tripped over the air she walked on.

"Come on, let's search this section of something." Ahiru's face suddenly brightened and she instantly pumped herself up.

"Okay!" they searched for a awhile until the morning bell rang, and they had no other choice, but to go to class. Their remade friends - remade because they had lost all memories of her once she had turned back into a duck and Mytho returned to the story - Pique and Lillie, stared in curiosity as she walked into class - on time for once - with Fakir. They gave her a sly smile as she sat down next to them.

"What?" she whispered, but they ignored her and whispered amongst each other about various plots.

Fakir and Ahiru returned to the library after school and remained there for several hours, searching for any kind of stories or clues. Fakir began to search other sections as Ahiru flipped through books that Fakir suggested may have clues hidden between the covers.

They spent a few hours there, relentlessly searching the aisles for any kind of information they could possibly use to figure out the situation that had so abruptly arisen.

"Um, excuse me? I know it's none of my business, but... what are you two searching for?" A girl, looking just a little older than both of them, with golden hair walked towards them.

"Ah, we're looking for... a certain book, but we don't really know what it's called or what it looks like! Hehe..." Ahiru responded nervously. The girl smiled.

"Do you mind if I help you? I spend most of my time reading so, perhaps I've read it before." Fakir nodded.

"Great, that might actually help us." The girl giggled.

"My name is Mina. So, what's your story about?"

"Well..." Ahiru thought for moment before responding, "It's about a maiden who gathers the crystals to keep the world in balance!" Mina looked thoughtful before searching the aisles herself.

"I have read a book that sounds similar to that, I believe. I think it was here last time..." The three of them then spent the next half hour searching until Mina snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I'm so ridiculous..." She ran towards the area and lifted what appeared to be a secret cupboard on the side of the table. She pulled out a decently sized book. It was still in good condition with a couple of scratches on the cover. The cover had an image of a young girl dancing in a circle of colours and jewels. Ahiru marveled at it."This might be what you're looking for! I'd taken it off the shelf to read a little while ago, but I just forgot about it. How about we read it together?" she offered. Ahiru nodded excitedly.

"Sure!" Fakir was quiet. He wasn't sure what it was, but the girl, Mina, had a strange aura about her that bothered him. They sat together in the reading section of the library. Mina opened the book and was about to start when Fakir reached for it.

"May I?" Mina nodded happily, seeming somewhat relieved that she didn't have to read it herself.

As Fakir began the story, a storm began to brew in the night sky. It was evening now. The sun had set already, but it was far from bed time. No one seemed to notice the swirling clouds that passed over head with strange speed. A tiger that had the fur of a soft, fluffy cloth and the speed of lightning passed through the yard, unnoticed and searching . . . alone. Fakir took a deep breath.

"'In a simple town, where nothing all that interesting ever happened, there was a girl, who attended dancing school. She was your average blond teenage girl. She lived in this town, living life by the day. But, she was lonely, and bored with everyday life, so she decided she'd change things.

'She was the kind of girl who was different from others. She believed in magic, fairy tales, creatures that couldn't possibly exist. Everyone thought she was strange, different and mentally ill, yet she believed anyway. It was her dream to find magic and live with it.

'One day, she left town. The people barely noticed. Most didn't care. She was considered a danger to them; an alien who simply couldn't fit in with the native people. She was happy to leave anyway. She traveled for years, searching for any form of magic. She experienced many things and came to realized that perhaps, magic was a thing of the heart. Everyone had it and used it in many different ways. A day came when she was walking along a road on the side of a cliff. pondering the emotions and fears of the human race until she noticed a boy, dangling on the side of the cliff, far down the side. She didn't think, she didn't wonder, she didn't call for help. She felt in her heart that she had to save him. Without thinking of the dangers, she went down the cliff side, and helped the boy back up to safety. But he didn't help her back up, and instead of aiding the girl who had saved his life, ran, fearing the cliff side that nearly took his life. She didn't call for his help though. Instead, she tried to climb back up as well, but misstepped and fell. She rolled and bounced down the cliff, until she landed at the bottom, unable to move, and losing consciousness.

'Then a woman approached her and asked why she even bothered to save the boy, knowing that he may abandon her like he did. She told her, "I believe in the magic of the human heart."

'She awoke later on and found herself in a strange house. She didn't know where she was when curiosity took over her and she noticed 8 glimmering jewels that seemed to be humming a lovely tune. She touched them just as the woman who had saved her walked in and panicked.

'"NO!" she cried. "You mustn't!" But it was already too late. They glimmered and vanished, only the people and sapphire remaining. The woman rushed up and held the sapphire before looking doing at the girl. "You have upset the balance of this world. It's now your job to fix what you've done."'

They all jumped as thunder roared outside. Ahiru yawned. Mina looked at the clock.

"Oh... it's very late. We should probably go to bed and continued the rest of it tomorrow. You guys can keep the book, alright?" Fakir felt uneasy. He closed the book and observed the title thoughtfully.

"'_The Dream Maiden_'..." he whispered to himself, as the storm outside continued and they prepared to head to their rooms.

-------------------

Terrane and Myune wandered the streets, observing the brewing clouds cautiously. Myune was angrily muttering about their new "maiden". Terrane sighed, bored of their patrolling.

"Myune, Luke wouldn't dare to attack so soon after Mika was captured. He's smarter than that you know." She shook her head.

"Luke is dangerous. He can kill people without much effort if he's angry enough. I let it happen once, I refuse to allow it to happen again." Terrance raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ... perhaps referring to the occurrence of our first maiden?" Myune simply didn't reply. Terrane rested his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

"Myune, stop blaming yourself. The boy was simply... in the wrong place." The blue haired girl pushed his hand away.

"No. I just wasn't strong enough." She faced Terrane, hatred flaring in her eyes like a huge, uncontrollable blaze; self-hatred. "I could have done something if I had - Ah!" She stumbled as a blond haired girl bumped into her from behind.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I'm in a bit of a rush and I guess I zoned out and - Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Myune and Terrane stared at her. Golden hair, eyes that constantly seemed worried, clumsiness, that trusting voice...her face...they were the same.

"Um, excuse me? Did I hurt you?" Myune twitched.

"...No. I'm fine. You should head home...right now. It's late." The girl smiled.

"Alright, well, um, good night, miss...ah..."

"Myune."

"Right! Good night, Myune! Oh!" She bowed. "I'm Mina...wouldn't want to be rude... anyway, good night!" She ran leaving Myune and Terrane in confusion. Terrane frowned.

"This is not right," he stated. Myune shook her head.

"Let's keep patrolling."

They wandered the streets for awhile searching for any sign of Luke. Myune was distracted through. Mina was not supposed to exist. She was supposed to be...

"Myune! There are enemies here!" Terrane immediately withdrew his sword, prepared to fight as armored guards approached them. Myune bit her lip in annoyance.

"What the hell?" she muttered. The guards surrounded them threateningly. The spirit of the water crystal waited until they stopped shuffling before speaking again. "What do you want?" she asked roughly, flicking her hair behind her shoulders and typing it in a pony-tail.

"Where is the maiden?" One of them asked. Terrane tensed as Myune froze.

"Excuse me?" she said in a fearfully quiet voice.

"Where is your maiden?" They asked again more forcefully. Myune crossed her arms as a bright blue peculiar circle appeared at her feet. She glared angrily at the guards.

"We have no_ maiden_." She braced for a fight as a sword materialized before her.

* * *

**Well! Who's Mina? Why does Fakir sense a strange aura around her and what is she to Myune and Terrane? Why does Myune hate herself? What is Luke up to and if he attacks, how will Ahiru capture him? Find out as the story continues! ~L-F OUT! **


	5. Chapter 4: Agility

**A/N's: I had some issues with this chapter...I actually had this chapter written days ago but I wasn't sure if I was going to post it or not... let me know what you guys think. Either way though, I'll make sure the next one is better. Thanks to ShadowofUndine for Beta'ing this for me! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Agility

Classes the next day seemed to go by slowly for everyone. Students of the dance classes eagerly and anxiously watched the clock and counted the long, painful second till lunch. Ahiru appeared to completely miss the lesson and she also failed to notice the lengthy time. She'd physically been there, and anyone in her classes could testify to that; however, mentally, she was long gone. She was lost between the covers of 'The Dream Maiden' and her curiosity about the rest of the story overwhelmed her thoughts. She couldn't help spending the classes just thinking about it. Since she was so distracted, she missed Myune and Terrane's dancing test and failed to hear her name when she called to do hers as well, giving her friends the chance to poke her sharply in the back and shove her onto the stage.

Needless to say, her test didn't go over very well. She just simply couldn't focus. Her step, balance and simply everything was off. But, she couldn't help it. She had many other things to worry about; worries that constantly swirled in her mind.

Lunch approached much more quickly than Ahiru anticipated, unlike the other students, who had suffered more as each second drew nearer. She didn't feel hungry though. She waited patiently for Fakir underneath a tree outside. She smiled when she saw him running towards her, but it quickly faded once he reached her and it was replaced by a look of surprise.

"Someone took the book from my bag!" Fakir had exclaimed.

They searched the library and all the classrooms, but failed to find it to Ahiru's disappointment. They returned to their classes and the rest of the day passed by like a blur. Ahiru's mind was overflowing with questions about the book. Where could it have gone? Fakir wondered the same thing. He found himself wondering if Terrance and Myune had taken it. However, neither showed up to the rest of class that day.

Fakir frowned. He glanced at Ahiru before sighing. What was she going to? She was obviously very disappointed. He didn't want her to be. She was probably confused. He wanted her to be content. She would disappear from his life forever the moment her task was complete. He didn't want that. He wanted Ahiru to be happy as a girl. He didn't want her to be anyone else's pawn. Never again. Most of all, he wanted to protect her and he swore to himself that he would.

Class ended as students slowly shuffled out of the classroom. Fakir and Ahiru were the only two remaining as the salmon-haired girl changed her shoes. At least, that's what they wanted everyone to think. They were really planning on having a quick chat about their next plan of action.

The boy tensed and took a protective step in front of Ahiru as Terrane entered, carrying something in his hand. He smiled warmly at the two them as the scent of trees and lavender filled Ahiru's nostrils. It made her feel a little sleepy. Terrane waved.

"Hello." Fakir refused to take any chances.

"What do you want?" The green-haired boy's smile failed to falter, and, if anything, grew wider. He held up the object in his hand. It was a book.

"I borrowed this earlier today, and I just figured that I'd return it." He turned the book in his hand slightly, revealing the front cover.

"'The Dream Maiden'!" Ahiru exclaimed as Fakir took the book from him roughly, yet cautiously.

"Don't you know that it's wrong to steal?" Terrane shrugged, his smile sitting smugly on his face.

"I did say that I simply borrowed it. However, I borrowed it in order to see the maiden a little . . . closer up." His dark green eyes locked with Ahiru's and she quickly looked away. He sighed and closed his eyes. "You have a long way to go, maiden. And, it won't be easy. There are 4 main tests for you to pass, each one more difficult than the last. You've already passed one." He turned his back to them. "Good luck today," he said simply before leaving the room. Fakir turned over the book that he held in his hand. Did Terrane really only take the book to tell them that? A small hint? He shrugged.

"How about we head to the library and read more of this?" he suggested. Ahiru nodded.

* * *

"Oh, hello again! Are you going to read more?" Upon entering the library, Ahiru just happened to trip over Mina's foot a the blond girl was searching for a book on the lowest shelf. Fakir nodded in response to her question. Her smile widened. "Do you mind if I join you?" Neither minded and they gathered in another section of the library. Fakir opened the book and was about to start when Mina tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I read some today?" she asked pleasantly and Fakir handed her the book. She ran her fingers across the words, found the place that they had left off at and continued the tale.

"The girl decided that she had no choice but to retrieve the crystals and fix whatever it was that she had done. However, she soon discovered that ti wasn't as easy as she first believed. The crystals themselves were inhabited by spirits. Each spirit had the ability to use one specific element. The only two crystals that had remained were the pearl and the sapphire. The pearl contained the spirit of air, while the sapphire contained the spirit of water. The spirit of air was gentle and kind. The spirit of water was very protective and strong.

"'Her first task ended up trying to calm the spirit of lightning that inhabited the topaz crystal. He was upset and lonely. The loneliness that the spirit felt caused him to be enraged and in his tiger form, he raged through a deserted town. The girl, as well as the two spirits chased him down. At one point, a young boy was wandering around. he was looking for food, since his parents had abandoned him. He happened to run into the spirit, causing him to slow down enough to allow the girl to catch up to him. In fear, he attacked the boy, but was stopped by the spirit of water. They fought, but lightning came out on top. Still in a fierce rage, he killed the boy by accident with a strike of lightning.'" Thunder sounded outside, unheard by the three who were consumed by the story. They read for another two hours about the girl's encounter with the spirits of lightning, ice, earth, and light.

Ahiru wasn't sure what to make of the story. it seemed as though the story told of the past lives of the spirits as opposed to their present life. So, where was the current story? Was someone still writing it as they read in the library? They had just finished reading about the spirit of darkness when lightning blinded them, with a loud thundering sound which caused the three of them to jump. Ahiru could have sworn that she heard an animal's roar though.

_"Luke..."_ Leah whispered into Ahiru's mind as she realized what was going on. She stood up quickly.

"Fakir!" He nodded once before taking the book from Mina and standing up as well.

"Stay here, Mina. It might be dangerous outside," Ahiru told her. She looked at them, confusion in her eyes.

"But, where are you two going?"

"A-Ah, we're just going to find a... a safe route to the dorms, and, when we find one," Ahiru spoke each word slowly as she quickly thought up an excuse,"we will, um, come and get you!" She smiled before leaving with Fakir, leaving Mika alone to ponder about what was really going on.

The two of them raced outside and stopped on the library steps in surprise. Running through the academy front yard was a tiger. He ran fast, making it difficult for human eyes to follow. Ahiru acted immediately as she touched the necklace that held the pearl and the lapis lazuli on her neck. She instantly transformed into her grey and light blue outfit. The tiger seemed to sense her, stopped at a distance. He stared her down before releasing an enraged roar that caused Ahiru to flinch. Sensing her hesitation, the tiger charged at her.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled and jumped towards her. Both of them tumbled off of the library steps and into some nearby bushes as the tiger stood where they once did. He roared again while lightning flashed in the dark sky. The two hid in the bushes, ducking their heads down. Ahiru shook slightly. What was she supposed to do about this? She bit her lip. Lightning flashed again, but this time, it was rather close, causing Ahiru to scream as Fakir pulled her into his arms. She hid her face in his shoulder. He sniffed. Did he smell smoke? Something in his mind clicked as she stood up, still holding Ahiru in his arms, and moved away from the bushes. The tiger had set them on fire with lightning. Ahiru turned and also saw this, but she also noticed that they were now in the tiger's plain view.

_"Maiden, let me help! Call my name!" _Ahiru recognized the voice. She moved away from Fakir and placed a hand on her chest. Closing her eyes, she allowed the power to surround her.

"Mika, the spirit of lazulic ice, please, come to my aid!" The lapis lazuli on her necklace glowed as Mika's form materialized before them. Luke charged at them and the ice dog intercepted it as the battle raged between the dog and the tiger. Fakir could only watch helplessly as the two fought and Ahiru merely shook in her spot, not knowing any way to help. He blinked as an idea formed in his head.

"Ahiru!" he called and she turned to him. He told her his idea. She nodded. It might just...

They both moved farther back from the scene. Ahiru had already explained the plan to Leah, who also believed that it would work.

"Mika! Come back but, leave a trail of ice behind you!" Ahiru called to the ice dog who was still trying to hold off Luke. The dog quickly responded, turning her back on Luke and running towards the maiden, while leaving at rail of ice behind her. Luke roared in anger and attempted to follow, but slipped on the ice and began to slide towards his intended targets. Ahiru began to dance as she used the power of the wind to tie Luke down.

_"No! I'm tired of being out of harmony! I want my peace back! Who took away my peace?"_ Luke's voice raged in Ahiru's mind, but, this time, she did not lose her concentration. She simply continued to dance.

"Luke, I am the maiden. I will give you your peace back, if you give me a chance." Luke roared and struggled.

_"The maiden was taken from us hundreds of years ago! You're lying!"_ Ahiru bit her lip but intensified the power she was using.

"I'm the new maiden. I'm trying to help return harmony to all the crystals. I'm sorry about your former maiden, but I can do my best to help you. You're not alone! Mika was lonely too." Ahiru stopped spinning and bowed, waiting for Luke's response.

_"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. . . once was enough." Ahiru's_ mind flashed back to the scene in the story where the spirit of lightning killed the boy. Was the story really about their previous maiden? The girl smiled.

"You won't have to. I promise." Luke relaxed.

_"I'm holding you to that, maiden."_ He glowed, suddenly shrunk, and a crystal sat in his place. Ahiru slowly approached it, then stopped. She picked up the topaz and pushed it into the necklace. It became one with it and yellow strips appeared on her outfit. Mika came up to her and Ahiru gave the ice dog a pat on the head.

"Thank you very much for your help," she told her kindly. Mika merely nodded before returning to the crystal. The girl sighed tiredly and Fakir gave her a concerned look before the two of them head back to the library to get Mina. They stopped at the doors. Myune stood in their way. No expression showed on her face, yet Ahiru could see a burning rage in her eyes. She suddenly remembered the bushes and looked to see that the fire had been put out. Did Myune...?

"Well, I'm surprised. I never thought that you'd be able to seal Luke." She sighed then shook her head. "No, it was a just a fluke, wasn't it? That last move wasn't even your idea, right?" Fakir growled.

"Back off, Myune. She calmed him down all on her own." Anger flashed across Myune's face.

"Look, _writer_, I wasn't talking to you. And, second of all, she wouldn't have been able to calm him if you hadn't giver her the ice idea. Luke would have . . ." Myune took a deep breath. "Anyway, _maiden_, you might as well give up." She walked passed them, stopping just behind Ahiru. "You might as well give up now, or give up your life later." Before either of them could even respond, she had walked away.

Terrane watched from a nearby roof in silence. His arms were crossed and he watched Ahiru closely. Even though the ice was Fakir's idea, she still had to find a way to use her new power to accomplish that, which is easier said than done. He saw it. She was much stronger. Myune also saw it but she was too afraid to accept it. He sighed. It was time. She would definitely have the strength. He stood and turned his back on the scene. He chuckled at the thought of Ahiru failing her next task.

"It's either know it, or be mine, maiden."

* * *

The boy wrote his tale fiercely. _Yes!_ The power flowed through his body, mind and soul. He had never felt it so strongly before. He had finally started the second step. He laughed to himself as the tale continued on its flow.

_...Luke had been calmed, yet Myune merely shrugged off the maiden._

_"You think that because you caught another a crystal that you're suddenly the maiden?"_

_The spirit of the emerald simply watched from afar, planning his own move. _

_"You will be mine, maiden."_

_Yet, unknown to the others, somewhere, a king, who had been sealed long ago was rising. He wanted power. He would stop at nothing to get it. _

_"I rise... to rule again!"_

_

* * *

_**What's Terrane up to? Who's the king that has risen? Why is Mina so interested in 'The Dream Maiden'? Find this out and more...as the tale continues! See you all next time! Don't forget to review! ~L-F OUT! **


	6. Chapter 5: Knowledge

**A/N's: Whew. I finally got time this weekend to finish typing this and edit it as much as possible. I'm somehow 8 days behind in math... How? I don't know. But I need to catch up. So! Here's the next installment! Enjoy! Thanks to **Moon Shadow Magic **for the information on crystals and such. I have attempted to incorporate that here. I hope it's decent. Thank you to all the reviewers as well! It's good to know that people like this ^_^ **

* * *

Chapter 5: Knowledge

_Why?_ Ahiru released a content and accomplished sigh as she closed 'The Dream Maiden'. She had pushed herself to finish reading it tonight, tired of not knowing enough to help the spirits of the crystals.

_Why do you try so hard?_

She had found the story itself interesting. The maiden had returned harmony to all the crystals and defeated the evil King who had wanted the power for his own to rule the world. She took care of the crystals until she died. Then, the crystals disappeared, awaiting a new maiden. Ahiru felt that the story was quite sad. The spirits and the maiden had gone through obstacle after obstacle together, and saved the world, yet the maiden died and the crystals vanished in their sorrow. She fell backwards onto her bed with a sigh. Luke's voice invaded her thoughts.

_'Why do you do this for us?' _He had been asking her questions since his capture. He had calmed significantly and seemed simply curious about her reasons for doing what she was currently doing.

"Because, I'm grateful," she responded to him, speaking out loud since no one else was in her room at the moment.

_'What have we done that you are grateful for? You are where you are now because you acted on impulse to save your ... friend, did you not?'_ Ahiru guessed that Leah must have told him how she had became their maiden. She pondered on Luke's questions. It was true. On her first meeting with Leah, Mika had attacked Fakir, leaving Ahiru only two choices: become the maiden and save Fakir, or lose Fakir and remain a duck. To Ahiru, the choice was obvious. However, that still didn't answer the question about her being grateful.

"I wanted to be a girl, more than anything, but I had accepted that maybe it just wasn't my place to be. So, I accepted my life as a duck. I figured that I would be spending the rest of my days as a duck, but then I could talk with Fakir again. I was just grateful for having this chance, one more time. Even if I have to go back to being a duck when all this is over, I'll forever be grateful for being able to spend time with him once more."

_'Does this Fakir mean so much to you that you would be grateful to those that endanger your friends?'_

"Of course Fakir means a lot to me. He was very helpful when Mytho and Rue were in trouble. He also kept me company when I was a duck. I owe him so much... and the spirits don't mean any harm. You all just seem lonely." Luke continued with his questions.

_'What is he to you?'_

"Fakir is my friend."

_'Are you in love with your friend?'_ Ahiru blushed at this question until she heard a collaboration of chuckles in her mind, and felt a tingle from the necklace on her neck. Were the spirits of the crystals _laughing_ at her?!

* * *

Ahiru stumbled her way to classes the next morning, exhausted. She had been up most of the night reading the book and spent the rest of her time answering Luke's questions. Fakir met up with her a few minutes before classes started and gave her a questionable look that read: What happened to you last night? She laughed nervously.

"I stayed up reading 'The Dream Maiden' last night. I finished it, but now I'm really tired." Fakir sighed. Just what was he going to do with her?

"You do know that you could have read some more of it later on today. You didn't have to stay up all night." Ahiru laughed again.

"I guess so." The two of them went to class and were surprised to see that Myune hadn't shown up with Terrane, who sat near the windows, surrounded by girls. Ahiru noticed when Terrane sent a smirk her way, and she quickly gave her attention to something else, but other than that, the morning passed by without anything odd happening.

Lunch arrived sooner than the students thought. Students filed out of the dance rooms excited for their first break of the day. Ahiru yawned.

"See? You should've finished reading the rest of it later. Now, you'll be tired for the rest of the day," Fakir said as Ahiru nodded, yawning again.

"That might have been a good idea." The two of them went outside, not noticing a pair of dark green eyes following their movements. They found a tree to sit under and enjoy their lunch. It was a warm day, with a few clouds floating around, but not too many. The breeze was sweet and cool.

"What do you think will happen when this is all over, Fakir?" The boy took another bite out of his sandwich before answering.

"I don't know. What happened in the end of the book?" Ahiru froze, not really wanting to tell him that the maiden died and then the crystals disappeared. She didn't think he'd react well to it.

"Um, well..."

"Maiden." Terrane's voice floated over to them as he approached the pair, eyes transfixed on Ahiru. Fakir stepped in between him and Ahiru.

"What do you want, Terrane?" The three of them noticed a few of the students returning to class. Lunch was nearly over. The green haired boy smiled warmly.

"I just want to speak to the Maiden, if you please. Alone." Fakir tensed at the last word.

"Whatever it is you need to say, you can say it to me too." There was thick tension between the two for a few moments. Terrane still had his eyes on Ahiru, while Fakir tried to stare down Terrane.

"Fakir, it's okay. I'll see you in class." He turned to Ahiru, worry and fear crossing his heart but not completely making it's way into his expression.

"But, Ahiru, he isn't safe to be with alone."

"I'll be fine! Lunch is over, so it can't take that long." She gave him one those smiles and he couldn't fight her anymore. He sighed and gave Terrane a glare, turning away from Ahiru.

"You'd better not hurt her," he whispered to him as he passed by, so that Ahiru couldn't hear it.

Terrane smirked. Finally, now was the time to test the Maiden. His test was the Test of Knowledge. He had to test how much she knew about the crystals. If she had read finished reading the book and had read it carefully, then she might know enough to save her from the fate that would befall her, should she not know enough. He smiled to himself. In a way, he wanted her to fail, so that he could have her to himself. He sighed. _Don't get ahead of yourself now._

"Follow me, Maiden." They walked through the forest and he stopped at the lake. He kept his back to her for a few moments, allowing the wind to pass between them in silence.

"Um, Terrane, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Maiden, it's time for your Test of Knowledge. I hope you're prepared." Ahiru was about to find out what he meant by that when she suddenly found herself standing on the edge of a cliff.

* * *

"Ah, I have the green onions, paprika, sour cream... I think I have everything I need," Mina told herself as she walked back to the academy. "I really need to go shopping before I run out of food in my room... That way I don't have to skip an entire day of classes. Hehe." Her bag of groceries was blocking part of her sight and she failed to see another person standing in her way. The result was a collision in which had groceries rolling onto the ground and Mina crawling around, continuously muttering apologies, and chasing her vegetables back into their bag.

"It's alright. I'll help you," the stranger told her. Together, they managed to save all the vegetables except for one unfortunate tomato. Mina bowed.

"Thank you very much for your help Miss, um..." The blue haired girl smiled.

"My name in Myune. You are... Mina? I believe that you bumped into me another time. I'm not sure if you remember." Mina stared at the other for a few moments before her eyes widened in recognition.

"OH! Hi! I'm so sorry I bumped into you that time too! Hehe... I guess we just keep meeting randomly, huh! Ha! It must be quite the coincidence for us to both be missing school on the same day! And be in the same place!" She continued to laugh nervously as Myune nodded.

"Yes. It is strange. However, you should leave. Now." Mina stopped laughing at the sound of Myune's voice, but noticed that the girl's eyes were focused on something to the side.

"Um, is something wrong or...?" Myune sighed and withdrew a sword. "Wha?! A sword? Um, Miss Myune, isn't that a little-"

"If you want to live, you'll stay behind me." Then, Mina saw what Myune had noticed awhile ago. There were soldiers marching towards them.

* * *

"What was Leah's test? What importance did it hold?" Terrane asked for the 4th time. Ahiru had yet to answer the first question and the girl was already hanging off the cliff by her finger tips. He had been hoping that she would just let go and fall or at least answer the question. "Do you not know this answer, Maiden? Do you not know enough to save you?" Ahiru tried to think. Leah's test? That must have been when they first met but, what did she do, or what had happened for her to pass that test? Was it...

"Faith. A test of...faith! I needed to have faith in myself in order to.. save Fakir!" She cried out and the scene faded away into black. Only she and Terrane remained. He stood a few feet from her. He laughed.

"Good, good. Now, let's try this..."

Ahiru found herself in a well-lit hole. She heard hissing and realized that there were snakes all around her. She shivered in fear.

"Who is Phyros?" Ahiru figured that this was going to be a much more difficult task than she had originally thought.

* * *

Fakir was beyond worried. He was down right in a panic. However, he didn't allow it to show in his features. He couldn't let Terrane or Myune know that he was panicking. He wouldn't dare give them that pleasure if they happened to be watching him from far away. Ahiru had gone off somewhere with Terrane at the end of lunch and never returned to class. The school day was over now, and still, there had been no sign of either Ahiru or Terrane, or even Myune or Mina to boot. He began to wonder if Mina actually did have anything to do with the currently occurring situation. The girl did have a strange aura and her consistent interest in the tale of the crystals was beyond simple curiosity. He decided that he might as well check the lake, and wandered into the forest. He stopped when he noticed a girl with long black hair standing in his way.

She was incredibly pale, and her eyes were pitch black. She gave him a strange smile as she took a few steps closer to him. She locked eyes with him and refused to let the other's eyes wander. When she was sure that he had been caught, she took his hands in her own.

"Who... are you?" Fakir asked as he felt a strange cloak falling over his mind, making it more difficult to think coherently. The girl moved closer to him.

"I am Reina and you are now mine." She kissed his cheek and the spell was then complete.

* * *

Ahiru panted as hid behind another tree. She was now being chased by a dragon. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening! What kind of test was this anyway?

"Once again, which of the crystals is not an actual crystal?" She audibly groaned. How was she supposed to know that? She forced herself to run again as the dragon neared and whipped its tail at the tree that she was hiding behind. She tripped and rolled over onto the ground as tree bark and branches of leaves went flying. The angered beast approached her. She heard Terrane chuckle.

"Come now, is this really so difficult? Especially when you have hints in every situation I put you in." Hints? Ahiru had yet to see a hint in this one. She took a deep breath looking around her. She couldn't find any hints! What did trees and grass have to do with anything? Terrane laughed. "Oh, this is rich! The answer is about to eat you up, Maiden!" Ahiru shivered at his tone and noticed that the dragon was coming closer every second. Then, she gasped. The dragon was pure white, and it sparkled every time its scales came in contact with the sun...

"Pearl! The pearl isn't a crystal!" Terrane sighed as the scenery disappeared.

"I didn't think it would be that hard. There were other answers too..." Ahiru breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's see, you've answered... 7 questions. Somehow... Anyway, here is the final question: What were the hints in the first two questions?" _WHAAAT?! _Ahiru thought to herself. She tensed, waiting for some strange scene to appear before her and was prepared to start running from bugs in tanks. When nothing happened she looked around, and she noticed that it was just herself in the darkness. She was about to call out Terrane's name when she noticed something moving behind her. She turned around and froze as Terrane pointed a blade at her throat and his fierce eyes locked with her own. "You have one minute. Go."

Ahiru thought quickly. The first question was about Leah's test... the answer had been faith. But what was the hint in that one? She had been hanging off the edge of a cliff. Where did faith come into play in that? Could it be that she had to have faith that Terrane wouldn't let her fall? Faith that she herself knew the answer? or Faith that Terrane knew that she knew the answer? Could one question have three answers? She gulped. She didn't even know the answer for the first test, far less the second.

"Thirty seconds."

She closed her eyes. Hints...hints! Which would they be... Her thoughts went back to the story and then she went over what had happened in the first test and the second. She looked at the sword. Suddenly, everything seemed so obvious.

"Five. Four. Three-"

"The hint in the first test was that you had faith in me to know the answer." Terrane paused.

"...And the second?"

"There were torches that kept the hole well-lit. The story rarely gave names to the crystals, but in the it, it was the spirit of fire that scared the snakes away with torches he had lit himself and the spirit of earth used a sword to fight the ones that were brave enough to stay. It looked... a lot like the one you're holding." The atmosphere was tense, as Terrane closed his eyes, but didn't move.

"You've passed," he whispered and he lowered his sword. Ahiru found the two of them back at the lake. She looked around in amazement, happier than ever to be back in a familiar place. Terrane smiled and placed his hand on Ahiru's chest.

"You now have my protection. The emerald will appear on your necklace and you are now free to use my power of earth. However, I will remain in this form to help you in your fights." He stepped away from her. "We should head back and you should be prepared to fight. It seems that there is... trouble brewing." Ahiru gasped.

"Fakir is probably still at school!" Terrane nodded.

"Then, we should hurry."

* * *

The boy laughed maniacally. The tale was absolutely incredible! He had never imagined the grace and power that came from controlling a story of your own. The second step was nearly complete. He had only to approach the arrival of the king until it was done. How long? _Not long now!_ He continued the tale with growing excitement and passion.

_The Maiden passed the Test of Knowledge and gained the power of Earth. _

_"I am now yours to fight with and I shall aid you in battle. However, we should prepare for immediate attack." _

_Little did the young Maiden know, another spirit was already making her move._

_"I hold your precious friend in my hands. Will you come for him even though I have made him mine?"_

_Meanwhile, the spirit of water sighed. _

_"The time is quickly approaching..."_

* * *

**Who is this king? Who is Reina and what does plan to do to Fakir? What importance does the sword hold and just why did Myune protect Mina? Find this out and more... in the coming chapters! Until then! Please Review! ~L-F OUT! **


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness Flees Hope

**A/N's: Finally! Yes, I do believe many of you must be thinking that too. I apologize for the long wait. All of November, I participated in National Novel Writing Month, so I was completely focused on that. I wanted to have this chapter out a week ago, but lo and behold! Amidst all of my writing panic during November, my notes for this chapter vanished on me. I've been searching for them since. But, as you can see, I must have found them! And indeed I did! I do want this story finished before New Years. So, you can except more updates. I'm on break as of Friday! I'll definitely have tonnes more time to write then! I hope this chapter is okay. It felt choppy to me. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Darkness flees Hope

Myune, currently feeling like a bundle of emotion, laid an unconscious Mina on her bed in her dorm room of the academy. She shook slightly, but quickly calmed herself down. _This isn't right_, she thought, as she stared down at Mina's peaceful yet strained looking face. _Why are you here? You should be..._The spirit of water glanced out the window, taking note of the bright sun, yet dark feeling atmosphere. Everything was stirring just too quickly. She returned her attention to Mina and took a deep breath. She was safe. However...

She shook her head before giving Mina a sad look. _You shouldn't be here._She ran her hand through Mina's golden hair. She truly couldn't understand what was happening. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Do you know who you are?" Myune whispered. She closed her eyes, thinking. The duck had yet to even gain the other crystals. There was no way that the runt would be able to beat her. Unless... No. She shook her head harshly and rubbed her temples. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Ahiru raced around campus searching high and low for Fakir. Terrane also helped her. They searched every single classroom and found nothing. Not a soul. Even the few students who were wandering around hadn't seen him since classes.

"He left in a big rush today," said one of the girls from their dance class. Ahiru felt sick with worry. Terrane made no comment, and seemed to be incredibly focused on the air around them. He, too, seemed anxious. Ahiru sighed.

"Where could he have gone?"

Terrane shrugged. "I do not know. However, I do believe that we should try to find Myune. She may be able to-"

"Well, well if it isn't the maiden herself and, what do you know? It's the spirit of the earth crystal! I should have known that it was because of you that the Maiden had been separated from her little cutie," a voice called out to them. They both turned and Ahiru gasped in shock. The one who had spoken was a pale looking girl with long black hair. She also just happened to be standing next to Fakir, tightly gripping his hand in hers. Ahiru noticed the vacant, dead look in his eyes, and could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"Fakir! Fakir, what's wrong?"

The girl laughed. "He can't hear you, _maiden_. He's mine now."

Terrane grunted, his hand resting on his sword. "So, now we meet. Reina, the spirit of the dark crystal. Also known as darkness or night." If possible, Reina seemed to tighten her grip on Fakir's hand, causing Terrane to smirk. "What's this? Is your control slipping on the boy's mind, Reina?"

Reina seethed and ground her teeth. "_No_. It is absolutely not slipping. I'm just making sure that _you_," she glared at Ahiru, "can never take him from me again." Ahiru looked as though she was in shock, and she would have taken pleasure in the moment if Terrane's little comment hadn't been true. The moment Ahiru had called out Fakir's name, he began to fight her power over him, making it difficult to focus on the situation at hand.

Jealousy sparked through her. She released Fakir and pushed him forward. The air around the four of them suddenly darkened as Reina waved her arm left then right in a smooth, elegant motion. She repeated it a few times, changing her pattern. Terrane tensed before turning to Ahiru.

"Summon one of the elements to help you! She's attacking!" Ahiru nodded instinctively placing a hand on the necklace around her neck. What did she need the most right now? Emotion...light...There was only one element that she could think of that had both of the things that she needed at that moment. She touched the topaz and called Luke's power to finger tips.

Her outfit appeared again, this time with the grey, yellow, light blue and green stripes. It was becoming quite colourful. Sparks of electricity bounced around her as the power of the crystal of lightning flared from her. She spun once and made a happy sigh. Lightning. It may be sharp and dangerous, but it was also quick and filled with heat and emotion. It was also very bright. Darkness couldn't exist in the light, could it? Reina frowned, and pointed at Ahiru.

"Attack her! Eliminate her presence!" she commanded.

* * *

_"Myune, I can't do it!" The golden haired girl cried, pounding her fist against the ground in severe frustration. She looked up at the water spirit, pleadingly. "Why won't the spell work?" _

_ Myune smiled down at her. "I think you're pushing yourself too hard. Why don't we go for a walk?" She helped the maiden up and they proceeded to walk through the forest. _

_ They talked about the oddest things. Sometimes their conversations shifted from colours of flowers to how a rabbit might feel when it's being chased by a predator. Today, it seemed, they were discussing factors to relaxation. They tested some of them, by lying in the grass and staring up at the sky. Cloud watching, the maiden had called it. _

_ "Myune?" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "If... something were to happen to me, would you take care of me?" Myune didn't bother to hesitate. _

_ "Of course. I would protect you with my life, no matter what happens." Myune didn't have to see the girl's satisfied smile. _

_ "Ah. Also... you don't need to feel guilty... about what happened with Luke. He's upset too. He doesn't like it when people are hurt because he's angry and... it's not your fault."_

_ The spirit made no response. _

Myune looked out the window, watching as the yard outside turned foggy. Her eyes narrowed, recognizing the power at work.

"Reina," she muttered. Her thoughts instantly switched to Ahiru and she sighed again, collapsing onto the floor in a heap of confusion. She swore, if that child got herself killed, she would never ever forgive her. She clenched and unclenched her hands. If Ahiru managed to calm Reina, then the girl would have to pass her test. Myune smirked.

"You'll never make it."

* * *

A sword materialized in Fakir's hands as Ahiru stepped back in surprise and hurt. He wouldn't attack her would he? He ran at her, the vacant look still apparent in his eyes. Ahiru jumped back lightly, controlling the power of lightning. She made a note to herself that if she used too much at once, she may lose control.

"Fakir, stop! It's me! Ahiru!" She sidestepped avoiding another swing of his sword. She had to get him to see who it was. She needed to find a way to show Fakir that it was her, the same person it was all along. Instead of landing gracefully, she tripped and landed on her side. She cursed her terrible balance as she turned herself over and looked up at Fakir, pleadingly. _Please, Fakir. I beg of you, remember me! _He made no sign of recognition as he brought the sword up and swung downwards.

_CLASH! _Sparks flew as Terrane intercepted the attack with his own sword. Reina flinched, losing some of her control. Fakir felt strong emotions for the maiden, and she was finding it more and more difficult to hold it back. The earth spirit pushed Fakir back until he could hold him off at a decent distance away from Ahiru.

"Take her, Ahiru! I'll hold him here!" Ahiru nodded. She pushed herself up and faced Reina, who looked positively livid at being unsuccessful. The girl clenched her hands into fists.

"You can't take him away! He loves me!" she cried out childishly. Ahiru gave her a sad look. It only seemed to make Reina angrier. "Don't look at me like that! Don't! I know he does! I made him say it! So, he's mine! Stay away from him!" She only grew worse as Ahiru didn't bother to respond and simply began to dance. "WHY won't you SAY anything?!" Ahiru danced slowly. It looked the dance of a lonely girl, hoping to find her true love. The lightning around her seemed to flow in the air, following her spins and her steps. Reina shook her head.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone for so long! You had your chance! I never had one! So..." Now, her words seemed to fail her. Tears dripped down her face. "I..." She fell to her knees and sobbed, hugging herself. Ahiru slowly danced towards her and offered her a glowing hand. Reina, seeing no other option, took it and allowed herself to dance slowly.

"I'm sure you see now that what you did wasn't because he loved you. It was because you were lonely. You didn't want to be alone." Reina made no response and simply followed Ahiru's lead, allowing the light to flow over her, feeling the intensity of the emotions surrounding them. "Control isn't the same as affection. If anything, once you realize what's happened, you'll be lonelier than ever." They stopped and the darkness around them faded away. Reina found herself on her knees, with Ahiru looking down worriedly at her. They remained like that for a few moments even after Terrane dragged a groggy Fakir over to them.

"Augh... What happened to me?" he asked, not understanding where he was. Terrane chuckled.

"Well, you had your mind taken over by a desperate dark spirit. But, no worries. She seems to have calmed herself now." Fakir gave him a funny look.

Reina finally stood, looking defeated. "I suppose... I was just lonely." Ahiru smiled at her.

"You won't be anymore. I promise." She held up her hands. Reina stared at them for a moment before silently nodding. She took Ahiru's hands and in quick flash of light, all that remained was the darkly glowing opal in Ahiru's hand. Black strips appeared on Ahiru's outfit and she sighed.

Terrane pushed Fakir over, not wanting to support him anymore. The boy fell over since he was still unable to hold himself up.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he shouted, suddenly seeming like himself again. Ahiru snapped back into reality and ran to Fakir.

"Oh! Fakir! Are you okay? I was so worried about you! I didn't know if I would be to get you back and-" She took one of his hands. "Are you alright? You're feeling okay, right? Were you hurt in any way? I hope th-"

"Ahiru! I'm alright!" Fakir exclaimed, blushing slightly, watching as Ahiru grapsed his hand. She breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Terrane coughed into his hand and watched with an amused glint in his eye as the two of them jumped back from each other and looked at him. He instantly changed his expression to a serious one and locked eyes with Ahiru.

"Maiden, I know this may seem difficult but, you must complete Myune's test. The sooner, the better for all of us."

There was a deafening silence.

* * *

The house burned quickly and he watched it. No one was inside, but he was done just sitting around, waiting for things to happen. He was going to go out and find the other spirits. There had to be a new maiden by now. A new challenge? There had to be something. He turned his back to the burning building and began to walk away.

Now, began the end of the beginning. Soon, everything would come to rest.

The wind blew through the boy's red, fiery hair, as he stole one last glance at the building he set on fire with his own hands. His sharp orange-brown eyes twinkled with amusement. A couple of girls ran up to him.

"What happened?! Is there anyone in there?"

"Yeah, did you call the fire department?" They appeared to be worried about something. He couldn't quite figure it out. It was just a small fire. He shrugged and looked up into the sky.

"It's a wonderful night for a hot fire... isn't?" And with that, he walked away, the sounds of the crackling wood filling his eyes. He smiled.

* * *

**Another Spirit has revealed themselves! Who is he? And just what kind of 'challenge' is he looking for? Also, will Ahiru pass Myune's test? Is Mina an important person to Myune as well? These will soon be answered... more to come! Please review! ~L-F OUT! **


	8. Chapter 7: Heart From Below the Depths

**A/N's: I can't even begin to describe how much FUN this chapter was to write. You might wonder why after you read it... but I must say that I am quite proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! There's more to come because I've done quite a bit of writing over my break! Enjoy everyone! Happy New years!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Heart from Below the Depths

Myune sighed and tapped her fingers on her knees. _Eight...seven...six..._ She counted down as each individual student left the dance studio. _Five...Four.... Four. And then, there were four._ She was including herself in that number. Three students still remained in the room.

One of them was Terrane, who now stood by the maiden's side protectively. He'd grown quieter over the past few days, barely sparing Myune even a glance. She didn't care why he did it. He just did. He was a moody kind of person. However, she knew what had transpired a few days ago. The maiden had passed his test and also obtained the spirit of darkness' power. Said girl took a deep breath, and nodded to the boy next to her. _Fakir._ Myune mentally noted in her head. She sighed and stood. She had her back to them, but the mirrors all around them told her what was happening. Fakir had a strong hand on her shoulder, reassuring Ahiru, telling her that she can do it. _But she can't._ Terrane was merely looking into her eyes through the mirror, trying to read her. _You, out of anyone in this existence, should know better than to read me, Terrane. _Ahiru took one step. Myune didn't move. The sound echoed in the room quietly. It was subtle. If you weren't paying attention, you may not even notice.

It was deafening to Myune.

She turned on Ahiru's second step and their eyes locked. Myune wasn't surprised to see determination and confidence in the girl's expression. She smirked, trying to intimidate her. It didn't seem to work.

"Myune, I ... I would like to take your test." Silence again. Myune nodded, the smirk still plastered onto her face.

"You can try." She turned her back to them once again. "But, you'll still fail." She saw the confidence vanish into thin air when she looked at Ahiru in the mirror. _You can't do it. You're not the one._

_**Keep telling yourself that.**_

Myune scowled at the new voice. Was it herself? Was Terrane messing with her head? Could he do that? She wasn't sure and she didn't care. With a frown on her face, she left the studio, the atmosphere still tense, with Ahiru trying to gather her confidence again. Fakir glared at Myune's retreating form.

"Don't worry about her, Ahiru. I'm sure you'll do fine." Ahiru nodded in response to Fakir's statement, but otherwise, nothing was said amongst the three of them. They parted for the night, and Ahiru was left to figure out what to do.

* * *

_No matter what I do, I can't seem to sleep._ The rain tapped lightly on the window and on the roof, like a mass of little dancers with tiny little feet. She smiled at that thought, but her smiles died away at the thought of taking Myune's test.

_"You can try, but you'll still fail."_

Ahiru turned onto her side. Was she really unable to pass Myune's test? Couldn't she do it? She did Terrane's test... it was difficult but, she did it. Didn't she? She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"There's no use... I can't sleep." She pushed herself out of bed, and wandered over to the window. She watched the rain roll gently in small floods of other raindrops down the glass. Her thoughts wandered until they came upon Fakir. "Fakir..." she muttered, resting her forehead on the glass. Her heartbeat picked up in pace. His startling green eyes appeared in her mind's eye. She saw his face in the glass of the window, instead of her reflection. Tentatively, her hand reached to brush against the soft skin of his face. However, he disappeared, leaving her hand to rest on the cold glass. A cute, rosy blush settled on her cheeks as she thought of him. She smiled remembering all the help and support he had given her.

"Thank you, Fakir..." she whispered.

_Maiden? Why aren't you sleeping? Myune will most likely test you tomorrow._ Leah's voice floated about her mind. Ahiru knew. She knew and perhaps that was why she couldn't sleep.

_Maiden, do you trust me?_

She was surprised by the question. Of course she did. She had no reason not to trust any of the spirits of the crystals. Mika spoke next.

_Then, do not fear. We shall help you. _

_You are helping us and we will support you, Maiden_, Luke said, adding to the conversation.

_**We will not allow Myune to stop you. True, it is your test; however, we will not allow her to harm you. Hold your hand to your heart, Maiden. Do you hear what beats? The beat is strong.**_ Ahiru felt tears gathering in her eyes. Even Terrane had advice to offer her.

_You won't be left alone. _Reina offered as well. Ahiru nodded.

"I trust you. All of you. Together," she moved away from the window with her hand lingering on the image of Fakir's face, "Together, we can't fail."

* * *

Mina awoke, startled from her nightmare. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart, her eyes wide with fear and shock. A wave of nausea hit her as one of hands rushed to her mouth. She stumbled out of bed, trying to make it to the washroom. She figured that it was pointless, and instead reached for the window, and opened it quickly. She breathed in the outdoor scent of musky rain and fell back on the wall.

Her nightmare was just filled with those... people. Soldiers. Everywhere... but why? Why were they coming here? And Ahiru... she was in danger!

"Guards..." She muttered, trying to push herself up. She had to warn her! "More are coming..." She collapsed onto the floor, seeing the carpet rush to meet her. _Ahiru..._ _please... be careful. _

* * *

The rain was bothering him. He wanted it to stop. The red haired boy groaned as he waited in a small shelter. He begged the rain to stop... he couldn't stand water. It put him out, for crying out loud!

_This is what I get for setting that house on fire. _He thought to himself bitterly.

He remained in the shelter for a few more hours, dozing off every little while. Later on, he awoke to the sounds of people marching in metal armour. He noticed that the rain had slowed down considerably and noted that it should stop any minute. He didn't move. He waited as the soldiers marched by. Eventually, only one soldier stood with a man wearing a crown. He was slightly chubby but the aura of an arrogant ruler.

"Find me the maiden! I want her here as soon as possible!"

_The maiden?_ He thought curiously. So, there was a new challenge. He smirked, thinking of the kind of test he could put her up to. A dance in a ring of fire? Maybe he could add some fierce lions to that as well... He chuckled.

"What was that?" The man barked as the boy froze. _Oops._

"I do not know, my King."

"Over there! I heard it come from over-" The 'King' as the soldier had called the man didn't finish his sentence. The boy had charged out from the shelter and instantly overcome the solider in an intense short fight. He didn't need a weapon to beat him. He didn't need to disable him and then, the soldier died in a whirlwind of flames. The 'King' stared in shock, before his face broke into a wide smile.

"You! You're the spirit of the fire crystal, correct?"

The boy was amused. _This man does not fear the fact that I could roast him with a snap of my finger tips._

"And if I am?"

"Well, you know where the Maiden is, don't you?"

* * *

The following morning was cloudy, but it wasn't raining. Ahiru wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Her heart beat quickly with nervousness, but she tried to look as confident as possible. She met Myune by the lake alone. She didn't tell Fakir. She knew that Terrane would know. However, she didn't want to place Fakir in any unnecessary danger. She had to do this and besides, she knew he supported her all the way. That was all that she needed.

_Even if you wish for more, Maiden?_

She pouted at Luke's comment and ignored it as Myune appeared in view.

"So, you came." Ahiru nodded.

"Leah said that you would probably be here."

Myune frowned. "Leah. She's the one who picked you, isn't she?" The spirit of water turned her back to her. "She's the one who made the wrong choice. You still haven't grown in your feathers, have you..." She glanced over her shoulder at Ahiru. "_Maiden?"_ She smirked at the saddened expression on Ahiru's face.

"I know... I may not be the best choice for this. But..." Ahiru shook her head and Myune frowned, feeling the girl's determination. "I do what I can! And ... and we'll complete your test. Together. So... So that all of you can be together again."

Myune walked towards the girl and took her face in both of her hands. Ahiru found herself staring into the spirit's deep blue eyes.

"What about Fakir?" she whispered. Ahiru gasped. "You know what I mean. What will you do? Do you realize... what you're giving up in pursuing this?" The girl looked down and nodded.

"Yes. I know." Myune took a few steps back and sighed.

"As long as you know, I have no pity for you." Ahiru nodded again. "Well, let's begin this test." Myune snapped her fingers, and the surroundings disappeared. Ahiru took a deep breath, waiting for something to happen. Would she be questioned again, like in Terrane's test? She heard Myune laugh.

"Trust me when I say that this isn't a question and answer test."

Ahiru's surroundings reappeared. But, it wasn't anything that she was expecting. She and Myune were floating in the air above an ocean. The waves roared loudly in Ahiru's ears. She looked down and around her in shock then looked back up at Myune's amused eyes in fear.

"Good luck." Ahiru reached for the spirit like she was reaching for her last resort, her final life line. She felt the air around her begin to rush. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Her mouth opened wide to let out a yell of surprise or a cry of fear, but the wind ripped it mercilessly from her throat. She saw Myune's form shrink as she fell farther and farther away. Then, she crashed through the ocean's surface. It hurt. She felt like she had fallen through a rough wall and the air in lungs left her instantly. She panicked. She couldn't breathe.

_**Hold your hand to your heart, Maiden. Do you hear what beats? The beat is strong.**_

Her heart?!

She began to glow, her hand still outstretched, trying to reach the surface of the water.

_That's right... I'll be... okay. _Ahiru relaxed and closed her eyes. _I can do this..._ The glow around her grew brighter and stronger. _Warmer..._ She felt the power around her.

_You can show Myune what dreams are made of, Maiden,_ Reina whispered in her mind. _The true essence of dreams..._

Suddenly, Ahiru broke through the surface.

* * *

Fakir leaned back in his chair with papers spread around him. He had gone to the library after school. Ahiru had gone missing for the day, as well as Myune and Terrane. He guessed that she had gone to complete her test, but he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. _Damn it, why didn't she take me along?_ Deep down, he knew why. She did constantly worry about him getting hurt.

Mina suddenly stumbled into the library. She looked terrible. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and her hair was in a tangled mess. There were twigs and leaves in her hair. There was dirt on her clothes.

Fakir ran to her and helped her up.

"Mina, what happened to you?" he asked, helping her reach a chair. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"We...we're.... attack. we're going to be attacked. Find...find Ahiru." Fakir gasped and took a step back in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"Go, Fakir! She'll need you!" He didn't need to be told twice.

He ran out of the library, still unsure of where to look. Where would Myune take Ahiru to have her test? If it was anything like Terrane's test, Fakir wouldn't be able to find her!

"Fakir." He paused and turned to see Terrane.

"Terrane? Shouldn't you be helping Ahiru with her t-" He was silenced when Terrane unsheathed his sword. He locked eyes with him and clenched his fists. However, he was surprised with Terrane turned the sword, so that the hilt was facing Fakir. He smiled.

"You want to help your precious girl, don't you?"

* * *

The boy laughed as the story spun into the greatest point of the tale with increasing tension and conflict. So soon until his arrival! He would take over, and he would be king! Once and for all, he would rule and the princess who held the magic that balanced the world would belong to him, and he would have the glory that rightfully was his!

* * *

**The 'King' makes his appearance! The 'writer' makes his appearance next chapter! Will Ahiru pass Myune's test? Why is Terrane giving Fakir his sword? What's going on with Mina? And just who is the boy with red hair? More to come... in the next chapter! Until next time! Happy New Year! L-F OUT~ **


	9. Chapter 8: The Fourth Sword

**A/N's: Surprised to see an update so soon? Nah. I said I'd be getting this done. Didn't I? I don't know. I don't even trust the things I tell myself sometimes... Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I gave up on my homework and updated early... Haha. **

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fourth Sword

A spark passed between the two beings. One, a being of the living, possibly living in a story that he had been pulled into. The other, a spirit belonging to the story that had arrived in the existence of their dimension. Needless to say, they weren't friends, nor would they be friends. However, the two of them had one thing in common and it was to protect a girl, who they each called by a different name, but was, essentially, the same person. Their reasons to protect her were entirely different, but their goal remained the same. As they faced each other, that thought was made obvious to the both of them.

"This sword was the weapon I wielded in the story. I am well aware that this isn't our world. When all the spirits are gathered and the maiden puts us back into harmony, we will return to our story." Terrane pointed to the hilt, where there were four holes. Two of them had been filled: One with a white jewel, and the other with a green one. "These four spots hold a piece of a crystal containing the power of each of the Four that the Maiden has gathered. As you can see, the white crystal contains a part of the wind's power and the green crystal contains a part of the earth's power. As the Maiden completes the main tests, a small part of their power is transferred to this sword." He offered it to Fakir. "I know how you feel about the Maiden. We spirits can sense emotions, especially strong ones. That is probably why Reina targeted you. While looking for Ahiru you were most likely overwhelmed with your worry over her. The spirit of darkness most likely picked up on that. If you wish to protect her, I will lend you my sword." The other seemed to shocked to move.

"Why?"

Terrane blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"There has to be another reason for this. And there is, isn't there?"

Terrane chuckled and smiled. "Take the sword, Fakir. You know it as well as I do. We must protect the Maiden. If we happen to fail, we'll never get our happy ending... and you'll never get yours." Fakir held the hilt, but didn't necessarily take the sword from his own hand. His eyes held a steady determination.

"And what about Ahiru?"

Terrane nodded. "Take the sword. If we succeed in our endeavours, all will be well. We'll all get the happy ending we deserve."

Fakir also nodded at this, and finally took the sword from Terrane. He waved it around in the air fashionably and smiled.

"This is an incredible sword."

Terrane smirked at that. "It's mine. Of course, it is." Fakir rolled his eyes. "Now, let's go find the Maiden, and get Myune to add her power to the sword. I'm sure they're done by now."

"You mean, Ahiru passed?"

Terrane gave him a strange look. "Why wouldn't she?"

* * *

Ahiru took a huge breath of air. She had broken through the ocean's surface and looked around. Myune wasn't anywhere. Her hand subconsciously touched her chest, where her necklace should be. She gasped and shock when she realized that it wasn't. She went into a complete panic when she also noticed that she couldn't feel the presence of any of the crystals. She looked all around her. Did it fall off while she was swimming to the surface? Where was Myune?

The waves grew rougher. They grew taller, stronger, thicker. They became dangerous. They rolled over her and crashed into her until she was below the surface again, without breath. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm down.

_Myune... this isn't... this isn't part of her test! _

When she opened her eyes again, she saw someone holding her hand, before she felt it. Then, her eyes locked with another pair of blue eyes, and in a swirl of motion, she was being held and the scenery disappeared.

Both of them lay gasping on the shore of the lake. Ahiru coughed up some water as Myune watched her. The spirit pushed herself up.

"Are you alright, Maiden?" Still coughing, the girl nodded as Myune sighed before smiling. She offered her a hand. "I apologize for my actions earlier. Maybe Leah was right in choosing you."

Ahiru looked up at her hopefully. "Do you mean that I ... I passed?!"

Myune laughed. "Are you really that surprised? The others never had any doubt that you would. Why would you?"

She looked down at her now soaked shoes. "Well, you didn't think I would, didn't you?"

"Perhaps. But, you've proved me wrong." Ahiru looked up at her again. "Did you know that our old Maiden never fought us either? She danced a bit, yes, but in order to bring us back, she told us stories. She wrote for us. She loved stories. If she was anywhere, she would mostly likely be in the library. Even when she got sick, she'd be there. If there was a storm, we all knew where she was. The library. Somewhere where she could sit and read a book. That's part of who she was. And, sometimes, the things she wrote came true. That's how we joined her. I vowed to protect her... yet, somehow, something happened and she disappeared. So, we also... disappeared. The world we left was shrouded in darkness, forever more."

Ahiru's eyes were wide with sorrow. "A tragedy..."

"Yes. But, don't worry about that." Myune rubbed Ahiru's head. "I guess your wings really are growing in after all, Ahiru. Congratulations on passing."

"Stop right there!" The two of them froze as soldiers came out from behind the trees and surrounded them. Myune glared at them and stood protectively in front of Ahiru.

"Ah, Myune..." The spirit of water glanced over her shoulder.

"I'll get us out of this. Just run when I tell you to run. Use Luke to increase your speed. I'll catch up."

Without waiting for a response, Myune stepped forward. She called forth her own power and with a wave of her arm, cast her own spell.

* * *

The time had finally come! The boy was writing with a strange gleam in his eyes. _Yes!_ After all of this time, and after all of the work he had put forth to setting this up, he would finally get what he deserved. He wrote one last line, before smirking to himself and pushing his glasses. The candle light reflected off of the glass darkly, giving him an eerie look.

Then, he vanished. The candle went out and the story lay on the table, unfinished and ready to spin into a whirlwind of chaos.

* * *

Myune whacked away another wave of soldiers with her power of water. She made a large whip, made out of water, and used it to move them out of their way. They managed to make their way into the middle of town. Ahiru had summoned Leah's power to fingertips and blew some of them away. Sadly, there seemed to be an endless amount of them.

"AHIRU!" A voice yelled out. Myune smirked.

"It's about time they found us."

"Fakir!" Ahiru cried as she recognized the two figures running towards the fray. Terrane simply turned a few of them into trees as Fakir charged forward with a sword. He knocked some them away. One solider tried fighting him off with an axe, but the weapon was mysteriously blown away. Soon enough, the four of them grouped together, with Ahiru behind the three of them. They heard someone clap and the soldiers backed off. They stood side by side and formed a path for a man who had a crown on his head. Terrane and Myune tensed but didn't move. Ahiru stepped closer to Fakir.

"Ah, Fakir..." He turned and smiled down at her. Being unable to resist, he pulled her close and embraced her in a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair affectionately.

"Ahiru... I'm glad you're safe."

"Sorry to ruin the moment, you two, but we have a problem at the moment," Myune hissed at them quietly. The man before them clapped.

"Good show! Good show! You really are the spirits of the crystals that the Maiden has gathered. Hah! My soldiers didn't stand a chance against you at all. Obviously, it seems, if I want to beat you, I'll need a better weapon of choice."

"What do you want? We don't have time to waste."

The man smirked. "Well, I am the new King here."

"King? Kinkan town has never had nor needed a king!" Fakir shouted. The 'King' seemed to ignore him.

"And, as King I get what I wish for. And I want the Maiden." He pointed at Ahiru, who was quickly blocked from view by both Terrane and Myune.

"Hold on!" Another voice cried out. There was a swirl of light and another boy appeared. This person though, Fakir and Ahiru clearly recognized. "I am the true King!"

Fakir nearly dropped the sword in shock. "A-Autor?!"

* * *

**What is Autor up to and what is his plan? Ahiru has passed three of the tests and only the Fire and Light element remain. How will she reach them? Fakir was given the Fourth Sword, the same sword that Terrane wielded in the story. Was there really a hidden intention for Terrane to give him the sword? More to be learned... in the next chapter! Please Review! They make me smile. =) ~L-F OUT! **


	10. Chapter 9: Control

**A/N's: Sorry. I got sick... making it difficult for me to type everything I've written. But, yes! This story is fully written! I just need to type all of it up... Enjoy this chapter! I'll try and type the next one as soon as possible! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Control

"Autor?!"

Myune stared at him, seeing through everything. She understood now. She ground her teeth before shouting at him.

"You fool!" Terrane said nothing. Autor laughed in response.

"I am no fool. I am the genius who formed this! That is why I am the true king!" Ahiru gasped.

"Why, Autor?" Fakir asked as he gripped the sword in hands.

"Why you ask?" His eyes locked with Fakir's and the anger and jealousy he held could be seen within them. "Because you always got everything, Fakir. You were the one who was _destined_ to finish what your ancestor had started. _You_ were the one who got all the glory. _Why?_ I have the same ability as you do." He waved his arms at the scene around them. "Do you see? Do you see the masterpiece that I have created? Now, I've even written myself into the story!"

"You are a complete, stubborn fool, boy!" Myune seethed. "You have allowed the story to spin out of control without someone to keep it in check!"

"Who cares what happens?" Another voice said. Terrane rubbed his head.

"Why is everyone making their appearance now?" he muttered to himself as everyone looked towards the roof of a building where a new figure stood. A boy with fiery red hair. He stared down at them, smirking with an odd spark in eyes. Myune stared up at him, frozen to her spot. Terrane didn't move either.

"Phyros..." Myune muttered quietly. She wasn't sure if anyone heard her. Autor moved towards the 'King' and the soldiers backed away. Phyros raised his arms high into the air and they began to glow until a fire started around them. Terrane took a step back. Myune thought for a moment. She tapped her foot once before pushing Ahiru towards Fakir by pushing her hand against her chest, and in the process, lightly brushed her hand against Fakir's sword before running forward and jumping into the air with her magic ready at hand, just as Phyros unleashed his own power.

They clashed with a great intensity. Fire and water met and steam surrounded the two of them.

"You know, Myune, you've always been just a little too slow," the red headed boy said. A foot connected with Myune's stomach and she flew back to ground level with her back facing it. She didn't move after her ungraceful landing.

"Myune!" Ahiru shouted and reached for the spirit of water, only to be held back by Terrane.

"Maiden, stay behind us." Fakir moved to stand next to Terrane and the two of them stared down Phyros. He jumped down from the building.

"Terrane? You can't stop me. You know it."

"Why are you doing this, Phyros? That man is our enemy! You know that!"

The spirit of the fire crystal shrugged. "Because, I feel like it." He waved his arm in a sweeping motion in front of him and unleashed a harsh wave of fire. Terrane flew backwards into another building and Fakir was pushed away as well from the attack.

"Fakir! Terrane!" Ahiru called out, but received no response from either of them.

_ Maiden! _ She heard Leah's voice call out to her. _Myune gave you her power before she attacked, you can use it to help you! _She nodded and resisted when Phyros took her hand roughly. The sapphire that now sat on her necklace glowed softly. She pulled her hand out of the spirit of fire's hold and moved backwards. He smirked and flashed forwards so quickly that Ahiru couldn't see him move. He tripped her, but caught her before she hit the ground. As she felt the warmth of his arm, she froze. It was a tense, dangerous warmth. Phyros simply chuckled before resting the palm of his other hand on her forehead and she fell limp in his arms.

"Let's go then, everyone! We can discuss things at our hideout!" Autor called out. The King smirked at him but complied.

"Alright, men! We're leaving! Phyros! Bring the maiden. We are leaving."

Phyros grinned. "Yeah. I'm coming." He looked around at the unconscious bodies of Myune, Terrane and Fakir. The boy and the spirit of earth he had no problems with. However... He frowned at Myune. _She_ was a danger to him. He noticed how she had given her power to the Maiden before attacking. He'd be sure to deal with her afterwards. He vanished with the others, missing the glint of a blue crystal on Fakir's sword.

* * *

She wasn't sure what did it. She should have known who she really was a long time ago. All the hints were there... Myune and Terrane's interactions with her, her own obsession with the library... All she knew was that she awoke to find herself in a dorm room that was not her own. She saw a note left by Myune telling her to stay inside. But, she couldn't. She felt as though if she stayed something would go terribly wrong. She had gone to Ahiru's room to look for her, but instead found 'The Dream Maiden' sitting on a night table. Normally, she would've have left it there. Normally, she would've left the room since she hadn't found the person that she was looking for. But, instead, she found herself being pulled towards the book. She lightly ran her fingertips across the cover and suddenly, everything came back to her at once.

She immediately left the room, taking the book with her. Even if she wasn't exactly who she used to be, she could still do something about the situation at hand. She ran out into town and felt the dread fill her heart when she heard nothing but silence.

The town was completely empty.

She ran down all the streets she came across until she finally heard something. Groaning. Then, complaining. She ran towards the noise and finally stumbled across Myune, Terrane and Fakir. Fakir was only just coming to, and Myune was complaining about something. When the two spirits noticed her, they paused.

"Mina?" Terrane asked quietly. He sounded exhausted. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened? Where's Ahiru?" Mina asked, feeling the panic creep into her voice. Fakir's eyes snapped open upon hearing Ahiru's name. He sat up quickly before rubbing his head.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Myune seemed tense.

"Mina. Go home."

"Myune, where is she? What happened?" she demanded.

Fakir looked around, his face contorted in anger. "Did they all leave? Did Autor and that stupid King take Ahiru?" Mina turned to him.

"Who's Autor?"

"He's the stupid fool who wrote himself into the story!" Myune replied.

"Wrote himself into the story?"

Terrane rubbed his temples in frustration. "We're not going to get anything done at this point..."

"But, where's Ahiru?"

"He took her!"

"Where?"

"We-"

A tree burst from the ground as a vine tied itself around Fakir's leg, lifting him upside down and hanging him from the tree. Another vine simply tied itself around Myune, blocking her mouth as well. Mina simply froze at the sudden spectacle. As silence fell upon the four of them, Terrane breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that we can all hear each other, let's get this straight. Shall we? First off, Myune attempted in fighting Phyros and failed. We spirits have our own limits in power as well. We can't use too much of it so soon after a test. Myune was practically already drained. It didn't help the fact that she's the only one who can stop him. I'm powerless against him. I can only stop Myune." He turned to Fakir. "Yes, Ahiru was mostly likely taken by the others. We will get her back as soon as we find out where they're hiding and that won't be too difficult." Then, he turned to Mina. "There's something you need to tell us, isn't there?" Her eyes widened and she smiled. Terrane was always the smartest.

"Yes. I'm sure you and Myune already knew but," she showed them the book she held in her hands. "I suppose, after Autor let the story write itself, I got my memory back. I know I'm the old maiden from the story. I know I'm supposed to be... well missing. I was assumed to be dead... No one really knows what happened. Even I don't. However, there's much more important things going on. You said the king came back? Then, there are two things that I know will happen. One, if Autor wrote himself into the story, then he had no control over what the characters can now do to him. Two, if the king isn't stopped, war will break out and it will be catastrophic."

* * *

Phyros sighed. He couldn't _wait_ until this whole thing was over. He didn't really care about what happened to either side. He just liked making things a bit more interesting. He helped one side gain the advantage... but, now he was bored. He wandered into the main room of the underground cave they were in and caught the King in a confrontation with a boy, Autor.

"Now, listen, I'm the one who released all of you and so, you must bow down to me!" He shouted. Even the guards snickered at him. Phyros frowned. If that boy really had written the story, then did he not notice that all the power he had over the story was gone as soon as he wrote himself into it? The King laughed.

"You? Released us? And I have to bow down to you?" The King turned away for a moment, shining one of his swords with a cloth. When he turned back, he pointed it at Autor. "If you really did release us, we thank you, really. However, you are no longer useful to me."

* * *

**Mina is the old maiden from the story! But, what does her presence mean? Does she still have her old powers? Which side will Phyros choose to help next? Also, what will Ahiru do in the hands of her enemies? More to come... in the next chapter! Please Review! ~L-F OUT**


End file.
